


Cover Me

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like his body to be seen when he's having sex with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cas and Dean are getting it on for the first time (either since Dean gained a bit of weight, or just the first time in general), and Dean is self-conscious because of the softness of his body and tries to cover himself and Cas gets upset because of it (like, "you have no reason to hide yourself, dean. don't you trust me?") and then Cas worships his body the best he can

Dean wears hoodies when he has sex with Castiel lately. He found them cram-packed at the bottom of his dresser the moment he realized just how much weight he had put on in the past few weeks, and hasn’t been seen without one on since. It just works out better for everybody this way.

Castiel doesn’t seem to think so.

“Dean,” He pulls out mid-thrust, (mid-thrust!) and sits back. “I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Dean whines, “We’ve done this like a million times and you’ve done just fine!”

Cas doesn’t stop him when Dean sits up and grabs for Cas’s dick, using rough but slow strokes to try and keep the subject purely sexual.

“That’s not what I mean,” Cas groans, thrusting into Dean’s hand, “You know.” He lets Dean rest his forehead against his when he places a splayed hand on the small of his back, gently pulling him back closer until he’s almost straddling Dean’s lap.

It’s the hoodie, Dean knows. He knows it’s what’s coming and instead focuses on the noises Cas makes when he speeds up his strokes. It’s easier to think about then what’s underneath his clothing, so that’s what he does.

“I can’t,” Dean chokes out, halting completely when Cas touches the hoodie’s zipper.

“Let me,” Cas says.

Dean does.

He lets Cas unzip the hoodie, and at first, Cas leaves it hanging on Dean’s shoulders just in case Dean changes his mind. Cas moves his own forehead away and gently kisses Dean’s, both hands cupping Dean’s face. Gradually he moves lower, trailing his hands down until he’s kissed every inch of Dean’s face, his neck, his collarbone and shoulders. Dean’s hand at the small of Cas’s back slides up until it’s tangling in Cas’s hair, and then suddenly he’s being laid down.

The hoodie is still on, unzipped; but Dean doesn’t take notice when Cas tenderly kisses his chest. He takes his time here, making sure not to roam further too fast. It’s too important for Dean to realize how much Cas loves every inch of him just the way it is so he doesn’t want to ruin it. A few times he almost gets over-eager once Dean starts stroking him again, but soon enough he begins to return the favor.

They come together, with Cas’s name on Dean’s lips and Cas spreading now sloppy, heated kisses and delicate touch to Dean’s stomach as they do.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Cas says, once they’ve settled down and taken to holding each other beneath the covers.

Dean snorts. “I think you’re a moron for thinking so,” He mutters with a grin, unable to hold back a smile, “But thank you.”


End file.
